Unexpectedly Expecting
by Demigod Tribute from Hogwarts
Summary: So, the title probably says all, right?
1. Finding out

At 21, Beca Mitchell was living the – albeit, somewhat unplanned – dream, with her a cappella group, The Barden Bellas, 3 time champions thanks to her music, and a radio station she ran with her long-term boyfriend, Jesse, who she also lived with.

Of course, that all went to hell, thanks to the plastic stick in her hand that was currently showing her a little + sign.

She supposed it wasn't the worst time. She was in her final year of college, after all, with the ICCA finals only a month away, so she'd still be able to perform at Lincoln Center, and at least she wasn't in a dorm room with Kimmy Jin anymore. She'd been living with Jesse in a small apartment off campus since the beginning of her 3rd year of college. That's where she currently was, sitting in the bathroom of it, running her hands through her hair and pacing, trying to ignore the plastic stick on the counter, and trying to figure out how the hell she was going to tell everyone, and how she was going to manage this.

She was pregnant.

How'd that even happen? They'd used protection every single time they'd had sex. Every single time! And she was on birth control! But it didn't matter anymore.

What did matter was that she didn't know how she was going to get through this, either. How was she even going to be a parent? Was she going to be a parent? After all, abortion was always an option, wasn't it?

No. It wasn't. Jesse would never let her do that, unless he thought it was the best way to deal with things, and even she knew it wasn't.

But still, how was she going to do this? It was a huge commitment, having a kid with someone. It'd taken her the whole of 2nd year just to tell Jesse she loved him, and over 6 months to agree to move in with him. What if he couldn't handle the pressure of a baby? What if he left her?

No. She shook her head as if to banish the thought away. Jesse would never leave her. Especially at a time like this. He wouldn't do that to her. Besides, he loved her, right?

It would all be okay. Hopefully.

She was still freaking out though.

20 more minutes of pacing, and then she left the bathroom, only to return a minute later to throw up into the toilet.

Of course, Jesse chose that moment to come home from Trebles practice.

"Bec?" he called, and heard puking in reply. He rushed through the tiny apartment to the bathroom, where he opened the door to find her resting her forehead on the toilet edge, seemingly worn out. She reached up to flush, then used the same hand to wave to him, not lifting her head.

"Hi," she said weakly, sounding exhausted.

"Hey," he replied softly, sitting down next to her on the floor, smoothing her hair back from her slightly damp face, failing to notice the pregnancy test on the counter above him. "You okay?" His voice sounded overly worried to even his own ears.

She started to nod, then stopped, and resumed puking. He held her hair away from her face with one hand and rubbed her back with the other, and cradled her to him when she was finished.

"Okay, seriously, Beca, what's the matter? Do I need to take you to the emergency room?" He sounded twice as worried as he was a second ago, and Beca knew she had to tell him before it got any worse. She shook her head and struggled to get out of his grasp enough to flush the toilet again, but he held her tight and instead got it himself, his eyes falling on the pregnancy test in the process.

"Bec?" he said, sounding more nervous than worried, and she looked up to see him staring at the test that was now in his hand. He glanced down at her, and she laughed nervously.

"You did say us having aca children was inevitable."

They were lying down on the bed together, in the dark, because they'd found it was easier for Beca to talk about harder things when facial expressions couldn't be seen. The silence that was currently going on had been going on for the last 15 minutes, as Jesse tried to let it sink in and Beca gave him the time he obviously needed.

It was finally broken when Jesse said, "Wow," and Beca had to laugh.

"Yeah, wow. Weirdo."

"How far along are you?"

She thought for a moment, calculating. "Month and a half?" she guessed, and added, "Fuck," at the same time Jesse said, "Jesus," and the both laughed a little.

"I'm scared," she admitted in a voice barely louder than Lilly's. Jesse turned over on his side and move closer so he could see her face clearly, and said in a tone matching her's, "Why?"

She shrugged as well as you can on your side, and replied in an annoyingly shaky voice, "I don't know how to do this…parenting thing. My mom's not a very good example, and what if, I don't know you decide one day you can't do this and leave me here with this baby, unborn or not, and I'm stuck alone again and I really don't want that to happen Jesse and-" "Hey," he cut her off, brushing a tear off her cheek she hadn't noticed fall, "I'm never going to leave you, okay? Never."

"Really?" she asked, hating how weak she felt. Jesse just smiled, thinking about how adorable she was when she got like this, and said firmly, "Really," and kissed her. He flopped back onto his back so she could rest her head on his chest like he knew she loved.

"And you're sure?"

She nodded against him. "Somehow, I don't think four pregnancy tests can _all _be false positives."

He chuckled, putting his head back onto the pillow, trying to hide his excitement from Beca lest it freak her out.

She noticed it though, when she looked up at him, and she smiled, and said, "You're happy?"

He nodded, and watched as she smiled to match him. "Me too."

He pulled her up, and she twisted so she landed perfectly angled on his chest to kiss him-a move they'd worked out after almost 3 years together.

The kiss didn't last long, however, before Beca ran to the bathroom again, hand clamped over mouth. Jesse was right behind her, repeating what he'd done before.

Just as she was leaning her forehead on the cool rim of the toilet and groaning, "I hate morning sickness," one of their phones rang from the bedroom. Jesse kissed the top of her head and went to retrieve it, leaving Beca on the bathroom floor in case more morning sickness hit.

It was Beca's phone, but he picked it up anyways. "Hello?"

"Jesse?" he heard Chloe's voice on the other end. "Hi! Is Beca there? Aubrey and I came down the day and wanted to hang out with all the Bellas! Donald's here too! Can she come? You can come too! You can even invite some Trebles is you want. Scratch that, Lilly said Donald's already invited them. We're at Fat Amy's place. Where is Beca?"

Jesus, does that girl even breathe?

"I'll get her…" he said, heading for the bathroom.

"Thanks!" she heard Chloe chirp from the other side, and then some screaming. He could tell that most likely everyone currently there was drunk already.

At the bathroom door, he told Beca, who was currently brushing her teeth, "It's Chloe. She and Aubrey are in town and are getting all the Trebles and Bellas together. Wants to know if we can come. You up for it?"

She nodded, and spat toothpaste into the sink. "Yeah, I think I'm good."

"K." He put the phone back to his ear and said, "We'll be there in 10, Chloe."

In response, there were horrendous amounts of squealing, to which Jesse promptly hung the phone up to and stared at it.

Beca groaned. "I feel like shit."

"Well you look beautiful. C'mon, let's go."

Suddenly Beca turned to Jesse, her expression frightful. "I'm not going to be drinking. What if they figure it out?" She sounded panicky, which Jesse knew was not a good emotion for her to have. "Um…" he said, thinking fast. "Let's just say we're going to see your dad tomorrow morning and don't want to be hung-over, since I don't want to be drunk if you're going to be puking all night." She smirked at him, and they headed off to Fat Amy's together.

_**Look, it's a pregnancy story! I have like, 14 more pages of this all written up, so I'll get it edited and up in chapters ASAP. Sidenote: Probably won't be posting much tomorrow, because I'm going to a King Tut exhibit. Please review and tell me what you think! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_


	2. Bellas and Trebles

It was nice to see Aubrey and Chloe again, Beca thought. And Donald, for that matter, who was sitting on the ground in front of the couch with Lilly, his arm around her.

Things had been going well. Everyone'd believed their excuse, and together she and Jesse watched their friends get tipsy, and a few (Unicycle, Kolio, Chloe) get full on, hilariously drunk. Aubrey wasn't drinking either, since she and Chloe were planning on driving back to LA after everyone'd left. Everything'd been going great, and Beca was beginning to believe no one was going to find out tonight, and then- "Oh no," she said, and quickly ran down the hall towards the bathroom. Jesse sat there for a second, realized what was going on, and ran after her.

The bathroom was – luckily – far enough away from the living room that no one could hear much of anything, but everyone –especially the Bellas- were concerned and confused. When the couple reappeared, Jesse had his arm around Beca's waist, and she was leaning into him lightly, obviously tired.

"Oh my god, Beca, are you okay?" Aubrey asked, voicing everyone's thoughts. She gave the group a thumbs-up, and Jesse lead her over to the couch, where she sat practically on his lap, put her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes, seemingly falling asleep. Everyone had sobered up considerably, and Aubrey, the only other fully sober one in the group, asked again, "Is she okay?"

Jesse nodded, making sure Beca wasn't going to fall off of him before looking up and saying, "She's had a long day, that's all. I think I'm going to take her home. It was nice to see you guys," he said, indicating to Aubrey, Chloe, and Donald before rearranging Beca in his arms until he could stand. Her head lolled gently onto his shoulder, and he smiled affectionately down at her before looking back up and asking, "Can someone get the door for me?" Donald did, glancing worriedly at Beca before closing the door.

Turning, he asked, "What do you think's up with her?" Everyone shrugged, not knowing and not wanting to guess in case it was something serious.

Meanwhile, Jesse was driving a still sleeping Beca home. When they got there, he opened her door, gently scooped her up into his arms again, and walked to the door and into the elevator. It was a little tricky pressing buttons and unlocking doors with basically no hands, but he somehow managed to get her into their apartment safe and sound. She finally woke up as he was laying her down on the bed. He chuckled as she blinked. "Couldn't have done that earlier?" She merely groaned and rolled over to face him.

"Water?" He kissed her forehead, said, "Got it," and went into the kitchen. When he returned with the glass, she gulped it down thankfully and, putting the half empty glass on the bedside table, muttered, "I really hate morning sickness."

For the next couple of weeks, the couple managed to hide her pregnancy from both sets of their parents, the Bellas, and the Trebles. Beca found things to help with her morning sickness, and planned Bella rehearsals during the time of day her stomach was more settled. It was in fact, during one of the times they were having a Skype call with Chloe and Aubrey to talk about finals that an unexpected round came and she quickly excused herself and ran to the washroom that was down the hall. She came back a few minutes later, talking on the phone. Seeing all eyes were on her, she said, "I'm going to tell them. They look pretty freaked." She laughed nervously, listened to the other person, smiled, and said, "I know. Love you too." She hung up, and the Bellas all knew she'd been talking to Jesse from the last 3 words, 'cause who else did she say that to? She looked at the Bellas, and Chloe and Aubrey, all staring at her worriedly, and said before any of them could, "I have something I need to tell you guys."

"Damn right!"

"What?"

"Hell yeah you do!"

"What's going on?"

She took a deep breath, told herself it would be okay, they'd be okay with this, even though she couldn't think of a reason why they wouldn't be, and said, "I'm pregnant."

She looked up when the squealing erupted. She was engulfed in hugs from every single one of the Bellas in seconds, and she held on back tightly. She could hear Chloe and Aubrey from her Macbook clapping and congratulating her. When everyone finally pulled away enough that she could breathe, they all sat down in chairs in a loose semi-circle facing the computer on the desk.

"How far along are you?" Chloe was the first to speak, grinning as she did.

"2 months now, I guess?" Beca was smiling now, pleased that the girls were taking the news so well. "And don't worry; I'll still be performing at the ICCA's. This is my last year here, so this is my last chance to kick my boyfriend's ass. Whether or not this kid is his." She patted the slight bump on her stomach and smiled.

"It is Jesse's right?" Beca shoved Fat Amy and resumed practice.

The Trebles were just finishing their set when Jesse's phone rang from its place on top of his bag. He jogged over to it. "Hello?"

"HI," came Beca's reply, and it made Jesse worried.

"You okay, Bec?" he glanced over at the Trebles to see concerned faces, the most concerned of which of being Benji's.

"Yeah." Her voice sounded tired. "But I'm going to kill whoever invented morning sickness."

He chuckled and gave the guys a thumbs-up as he said, "Don't think anyone actually invented that, Bec," and walked farther away so he wouldn't be overheard. "Where are you?

"Bellas rehearsal." She groaned as he heard her get up and wash her mouth out from the tap, judging by the running water. "I'm going to have to tell them, aren't I?" He heard her start to walk back down to where the Bellas were.

He glanced back at the Trebles again, who were talking amongst themselves, occasionally throwing glances in his direction. "Looks like it. Mind if I tell the Trebles? They're going to figure it out eventually anyway."

She sighed. "Yeah. I'm going to tell them. They look pretty freaked." She laughed nervously, and Jesse sighed, wishing he could be there with her. "You'll be fine," he said softly into the phone. "They'll be fine with it. They're your friends. They love you. Almost as much as I do."

He could hear the smile in her voice as she said, "I know. Love you too." She hung up, leaving Jesse to close his phone and sigh as he put his forehead against the wall in front of him.

"Um, Jesse?" Benji's voice forced him out of his thoughts. "Are you gonna tell us what's up with Beca?"

Unable to find any words that would accurately lead up to the answer, he merely said, forehead never leaving wall, "She's pregnant. She just told the Bellas, so I'm telling you guys." He turned to see surprised expressions on every Treble's face. Benji was the first to speak. "So was that why she ran off to the bathroom last time?

"Morning sickness," Jesse said, nodding. "She really hates it," he added, smiling to himself.

"Well congrats, man," Kolio said, and the Trebles nodded in agreement, no one mentioning how worrying this really was. They were only 21, after all.

Jesse wanted desperately to express these feelings to someone other than Beca-they'd discussed it at length-but instead he just said, "Thanks. I'm still scared about telling our parents, though."

_**So there's the second chapter! I've been editing and writing when I can, so the third should be up today. I make no promises though! Thanks for the reviews! Keep leaving them!**_


	3. Dinners and visits with parents

A week after the Trebles and Bellas found out, Beca and Jesse got invited over to her dad's and Shelia's place for dinner. They decided they'd tell them then, because they'd probably figure it out that night anyway, since Beca was already showing a bit. She'd worn one of her baggier shirts anyways.

She couldn't stop bouncing nervously as soon as she rang the doorbell, and Jesse was playing with their intertwined fingers. Normally at this point, one would tell the other it'd be fine, but they both knew it wasn't. Jesse said it anyway; Beca gave him a tight smile and a nod in return.

Neither could do anything more before the door opened and there stood Sheila, blond and perky as ever, Beca's dad right behind her. "Beca!" Sheila said, too loudly, and pulled Beca through the doorway and hugged her, too tightly and too awkwardly, because Beca was still holding Jesse's hand, leaving his arm in a very awkward position. He waved to her dad with his not-trapped arm, trying to push the awkward silence away. "Hi." Her dad returned it, looking like he was trying to not to laugh at Jesse.

Beca finally managed to escape Sheila's grasp, thereby freeing Jesse's arm. He gently took his hand back from Beca and attempted to rub it back into circulation. He smiled at Sheila, only slightly awkwardly, as she ushered them into the house, talking all the way.

"Oh Beca, it's so great to see you again! And you too, Jesse! How are you two? Are you excited for the ICCAs this year? I'm sure you've both got great music ready for us to hear!"

As much as Beca'd been trying to get along with her stepmom more-and she really was, she'd even stopped referring to her as the step-monster!-their personalities clashed. Where Beca was quiet and kept to herself, aside from Jesse, Sheila was loud and expressed herself exactly that: loudly. She did have a good taste in music though, for someone over 40.

Dinner went well. Beca's morning sickness was now almost completely over, besides in the mornings now-early mornings, like, 3a.m., so she didn't run off to the bathroom at random times, which was good. Some foods just weren't doing it for her, though, making her want, and sometimes to, puke, like the apple pie Sheila was currently bringing in from the kitchen. Beca managed to hide a gag behind her hand and a cough, then proceeded to bury her face into Jesse's shoulder to avoid smelling anymore of the threatening pie.

"Bec?" he said softly, ducking his head down towards her and ignoring the questioning looks of her dad and stepmother, "You okay?"

She nodded and said, voice muffled "Stupid pie." Jesse had to laugh at that; Sheila returned the pie to the kitchen, trying not to frown.

"I thought you liked apple pie, Beca?" Her father's voice was confused.

She shrugged, shifting back into her original position, and said, "Perks of being pregnant," and then she froze as they realized what she'd said. Her dad and Jesse were in the same position; Sheila came back into the dining room from putting the offending pie back in the fridge to find the 3 of them sitting silently, frozen. "What?" she asked lightly, not expecting anything much.

No one answered for a moment, and then Beca sat up straighter, and said in a clear voice. "I'm pregnant."

In the silence from her parents that followed, Jesse nervously smiled and tucked her under his arm after looking over to see her starting to panic. It wasn't obvious (to anyone but him), but she was definitely panicking.

"Well, that's good isn't it?" Sheila said, and that's when Professor Mitchell exploded.

"Good?! No it's not good! She's pregnant! At 21!" He rounded on Beca, who was cowering slightly, but her eyes were fierce. "She's not even married! They're both still in college! How did this happen?"

"Well, judging by me, I'm pretty sure you know how babies are made, dad." She'd apparently picked the wrong moment to be sarcastic.

"Oh, don't get all witty on me, young lady! Now is not the time for your snide remarks. You're not even out of school yet!"

"I have like, less than 3 months 'til graduation, dad, and it's not like I'm still in high school and living at home. I live with Jesse, for crying out loud!"

He was just finding things to get mad about now. "I said that was a bad idea! Look where it's lead to! Pregnant! I can't believe this. You make the worst decisions, Bec."

She looked close to tears now. The two were standing on opposite sides of the table, leaning over it, shouting at each other. Jesse had a hand on Beca's back and wouldn't look away from her face, earning him a glare from Beca's dad every few seconds. Sheila, on the other hand, sat quietly, playing with her hands in her lap and refusing to look at any of them.

"Don't 'Bec' me," Beca spat at her dad, wiping away a stray tear angrily. "And you wonder why I don't let you in." She stormed off without another word, Jesse quick to follow. realized what he'd done and ran after them, but their car was already pulling out of the driveway.

In the car, Beca was sobbing. She normally wouldn't, but there was only Jesse here, and her emotions were so out of whack it wasn't funny anymore. Jesse drove with one hand and held her as best he could with one arm. Whenever she tried to steel herself and stop the seemingly endless flow of tears, she just thought back to her dad's words and started choking on sobs again.

God she hated hormones. She hated hormones. She hated being pregnant. And she was, by no means, looking forward to pushing this baby out of herself in 7 months. Welcome to hell, population: Beca Mitchell.

No. Stop that, she told herself. That's just the hormones and fear talking. Just calm down. Calm down. She finally managed to do exactly that, or at least calm down enough to get through the apartment building without sobbing. As soon as Jesse closed the door behind them, however, the sobs threatened to escape again, and she practically collapsed on Jesse and let him lead her into their bedroom, where she sobbed in his arms on the bed.

Jesse, while soothing and calm on the outside, was silently freaking out on the inside. What if his parents reacted like that? No, they'd be much calmer about it. He'd never had a fight with his parents in his life, and none of them planned to start now. He was also worrying about Beca. He'd never seen her like this, so utterly broken. He knew hormones were why she was sobbing so crazily at the moment, but the overall sadness was due to the fact that after almost 2 years of peace with her father, they were right back at square 1, a place she clearly didn't want to be again. He didn't approve of what she was doing with her life again, and Jesse hated how sad it made Beca. Why couldn't just be happy for them? Or at least try, like Sheila seemed to want to?

From the living room, one of their phones started ringing. He would've let it ring, but seeing Beca had successfully sobbed herself to sleep, he extracted himself from her grasp, kissed her forehead, and went to answer it. It was hers again, but, like before, he answered it anyways. "Hello?"

"Jesse." 's voice sounded tired on the other end. "I'd like to speak with my daughter, please."

Jesse's voice was uncharacteristically hard as he said, "She's sleeping, and I don't plan to wake her up anytime soon."

"Tell her I'm sorry when she wakes up, then, please? And that I'd like to talk to her."

"We'll see." He hung up the phone, got ready for bed, and gently prodded Beca into doing the same. Her version was replacing her clothes with one of his old t-shirts, wiping off most of her make-up – which had now mostly run down in her face throughout the tear streaks – and climbing back into bed, this time under the covers, trying her best not to start crying again. When he joined her, she put her head on his chest and wrapped his legs with hers.

"Jesse?" Her voice was soft and tired.

"Yeah?" He was drifting to sleep too.

"Let's hope telling the rest of our parents isn't this bad."

The only phone call Beca made the next morning was to her mom to tell her the news. Her mom congratulated them, said she'd talk to Beca later because she had a meeting right now and hung up without so much as a 'goodbye' or 'love you'. "Good ol'mom," she said softly to herself, looking over at Jesse who was on his phone with his mom, making plans for the two of them to go down for the weekend. Jesse was close enough with his family that he wanted to tell them in person. Beca understood that. She'd done the same with her dad. She was just hoping his parents took it better than her's had; It was harder to leave a state than a house.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to handle the panic on her own, and Jesse wouldn't be much help-he was just as scared as she was-she started scrolling through her contacts again, looking for the right number.

The weekend rolled around, and Beca and Jesse left the Trebles and Bellas strict orders to practice (separately or together, it didn't matter) and promises that they'd practice when they could.

Beca still hadn't called her dad back. She did, however, had 8 texts and 3 phone calls from him, all of which she'd ignored, and continued to ignore as she turned off her phone and fidgeted in her seat on the plane. Jesse squeezed her knee, reassuring her without words that they'd be fine, his parents would take the news better than hers, he was sure. She did seem a little calmer than last night, though.

The flight was only a couple of hours, but the pair spent the whole time bouncing nervously and convincing the other – and themselves – that everything'd be fine.

When they landed, they got their bags from the compartments above them – they were only there for a weekend, so only carry-ons were necessary – and went out to the parking lot, where Jesse spotted his parents' minivan parked in 'pick-up'. He walked over to it, dragging Beca, who by now was filled with dread, by the hand. His parents were outside of the car, and hugged them both tightly. The hugs Beca received were tight enough that she discreetly angled her torso away to avoid any squished babies. Then the four climbed into the car.

Beca loved Jesse's mom. She had a great sense of humour, and was very open (meaning Beca was welcome to swear as much as she pleased when she visited), but at the same time she was very protective of Jesse and his 15 year old sister, Charlotte. Jesse said after the first time Beca met Susan (his mom) that she was the only girlfriend of his she'd liked so far, and that he was now never allowed to give her up. Beca seemed okay with that.

In the car back to Jesse's childhood house, the four of them chatted about the ICCAs, college, their jobs, and how Charlotte was doing.

"She has a boyfriend now," Susan informed them, causing Jesse's eyebrows to shoot up and Beca to laugh at his expression. "He's coming over for dinner tomorrow night," she continued, ignoring them both. "He's a lovely boy," she said, turning around to face Jesse from the passenger seat. "Although he looked nervous to meet you, honestly."

Beca laughed harder at that, and Jesse smiled down at her and said to his mom, "I'd be more scared of meeting Beca, honestly."

Charlotte loved Beca, and Beca had similar feelings for the younger girl. She had a truly awesome taste in music and loved Beca's mixes, causing Beca to burn CDs for her whenever she came to visit or send them home with Jesse if she had other plans. Beca'd also become an older sister of sorts to talk about boys with, something Jesse wasn't aware of, or at least not to the extent it'd gone to, because he gave a surprised "What?" when Beca asked Susan, "Is it Dave?" and his mom nodded.

Beca laughed and looked at her boyfriend. "Charlotte and I talk a lot."

He looked at her, eyebrows impossibly high. "Why?"

Beca, in response rolled her eyes and said, "Oh yeah, Jesse, she's going to talk to you about boys, and shopping and-" Susan snickered when Jesse cur her off with a, "Okay, okay, I get it", and throwing his hands up in surrender.

Jesse's father, John, had stayed silent the whole drive, and now pulled into the driveway of the large house of The Swansons.

Beca was the first out, and she greeted Charlotte, who was standing in the driveway by the front door, warmly with a hug and a smile. Charlotte hugged Jesse next, and whispered in his ear, "Beca told me she was pregnant. No worries. I didn't tell mom and dad. And congrats," she added before pulling away from a very surprised Jesse and nodding to Beca, who smiled in reply. Charlotte bounded up to the house.

"When'd you tell her?" Jesse whispered to Beca as they followed her inside. "Last night, when you were on the phone. I was worried, so I called her and told her. I think I'm still half deaf from the squealing she did. She told me Susan and John would be thrilled. I just hope she's right."

"She is," Jesse assured her, not voicing his own worries. They headed up to his room where they'd be staying the next 2 nights before heading back to Barden. They stayed up there for a little while and watched a movie. A movie Beca found extremely boring and she took some time to practice their set for Finals. Jesse hit her gently on the knee every time he caught her humming.

"Shut up," he said finally after the 9th time he caught her humming something that sounded suspiciously like Florence + the Machine. She smiled coyly back at him and said, "Make me."

He kissed her in reply. Beca rolled onto him as his tongue slipped into her mouth and twisted with hers. Before it could get any farther, they heard the door open and Charlotte say, "Guys, dinner's-Jesus, you already have one baby on the way, let's not make another, yeah?" This was followed by footsteps and laughter as she ran back downstairs. Beca blushed and rolled off Jesse. "C'mon, nerd," she said, suddenly nervous. "Let's go eat and tell your parents." He nodded and joined her as she left the room and went down the stairs into the dining room.

Apparently their nervousness was noticeable, because Charlotte kept on glancing at them and giving little thumbs-ups, and halfway through dinner, Susan stopped eating, folded her hands on the table in front of her and leaned towards the two. "Alright, what's up?

Beca, who wasn't one for pretenses, merely turned to Jesse and said, "Your turn!"

Jesse apparently didn't agree with this, because he said, "I told the Trebles!"

Beca sighed, and said, "Yes, and I told my dad, my mom, and the Bellas. Plus, these are your parents, not mine. And," she added, lowering her voice for this part, so only Jesse could hear, "hormones. You really want me to start crying again? Or screaming. I could scream. Yelling works too."

By the way he paled, she could tell he wasn't a fan of her hormones. She wasn't either, but it was fun to threaten him with them.

Jesse cleared his throat and turned to his parents. "Well, um," he smiled nervously, and glanced at Beca. "Do I really have to do this?" Her response was a glare and sing-songing, "Hormones," causing Charlotte to laugh and Susan's brow to furrow with both confusion and impatience. "Spit it out already!"

"Beca's pregnant," Jesse blurted, and Beca muttered, "Lovely lead up Jesse."

Susan glanced between the two of them, and said, "You're happy?"

Beca smiled. "Yeah. Scared shitless, don't get me wrong, but happy."

John smiled at them as Susan grinned and said, "Then we're happy. Oh, this is so exciting." She hugged Beca, which was a little awkward since there was a table between them, and said, "How far along are you?"

Beca looked at Jesse. "3 months now, I guess? Not 100% sure. Still haven't been to the doctor's. Not exactly a lot of money around these days, and I can't exactly ask my dad now." She coughed uncomfortably, and Jesse stroked her arm sympathetically.

Susan shared a look with John and said, "We'll give you the money for it. If you promise to tell us the gender of our first grandchild the minute you find out. Deal?"

"Deal," Beca said, looking like she could cry. "Thanks," she said, and hugged Susan again. Susan could tell from the hug how scared this poor girl was. "We'll help you in whatever way we can," she whispered into Beca's ear, and felt her nod against her. They pulled away, and Susan glanced at her daughter, who was sitting there smirking. "Did you know about this?"

Charlotte nodded, grinning. "Beca called me last night and told me. I told you they'd be fine with it!" She directed the last part at her brother, who stuck his tongue out at her in response, causing Beca, who was tucked under his arm, to laugh and say, "I'm going to be raising two kids, I swear."

After dinner and desert were finished, Susan promised to take Beca maternity clothes shopping – "Although I hardly think you'll need much, you're so small to begin it'll be barely more than a bump!" – the next day, and then headed up to bed. "Congrats," John said, and hugged them both before joining his wife upstairs. Charlotte merely winked before heading down the hall to her bedroom. She stopped just outside her door and turned to Beca.

"Do you by any chance have another CD for me?"

Beca nodded, held up a finger, and ran upstairs to Jesse's room to retrieve it. She came back down a minute later, holding a CD case which she gave to Charlotte. "15 new tracks, all ready to go. I even managed to throw some Hedley in there this time, as per request." She smiled, she and Charlotte hugged and said goodnight, and Charlotte blew a kiss to her brother before walking into her bedroom, no doubt to listen to her new CD through headphones Beca and Jesse'd gotten her for her birthday last year.

The two headed upstairs and to bed. Just as they were settling in, Jesse kissed her stomach and she laughed, "Is that going to become a thing now?" When he nodded, she raised an eyebrow, still smiling, and said, "I'm not sure how I feel about that."

He shrugged and kissed her forehead before settling down comfortably and waiting until Beca joined him, head on his chest, until he turned off the lamp on the bedside table.

Jesse got up at 8a.m., but hung out with his family alone and let Beca sleep in until his mother announced that if she was going to get anything done she had to leave now which meant Beca had to get the hell up. "On it," Jesse said, already halfway up the stairs.

In his room, he found Beca already awake and dressed, standing sideways in front of the floor-length mirror with her shirt hiked up to show her stomach, which she was currently staring at and prodding at gently.

Jesse chuckled to himself and came up behind her so she could see him in the mirror. When she did, she flushed and tugged her shirt back down, whipping around to face him.

"You saw nothing," she said, glowering, and Jesse had to laugh.

"Nothing," he agreed. "Mom's getting ready to go and wants you down there."

Beca nodded and grabbed her make-up bag before heading down the hall to the bathroom. She came back a few minutes later with her infamous eye makeup on, kissed Jesse and threw her bag onto the bed, then headed downstairs to meet up with his mom. They – along with Charlotte – were gone by the time he headed downstairs.

The day was uneventful for both of them. Beca always hated shopping, and being the center of attention didn't make it any more enjoyable, in her opinion. The highlight of her day was when Susan suddenly exclaimed, "I'm going to be a grandmother! Oh I'm too young to be a grandmother!" causing both Beca and Charlotte to laugh. At one particularly slow point in the day, Beca looked up the number of a doctor's office near their apartment back home, and booked an appointment. Jesse, meanwhile, spent the day practicing for the ICCAs. It was around 6ish when he heard the front door open and someone running down the halls, then Beca's laughter and her yelling upstairs to him, "Hey nerd, pause your movie and get down here!"

He laughed and jogged down the stairs to see her standing there, 2 shopping bags on each arm, but she still managed to have her hands on her hips, and a smirk Jesse found adorable on her face.

"For your information," he said, kissing her on the cheek as he helped her with the bags, "I was practicing."

"Oh, sorry," Beca said, voice dripping with sarcasm, as she passed him on the stairs, swaying her hips when she was in front of him in the way she knew drove him crazy.

In an attempt to clear his mind, he said, "Uh-where's Charlotte."

"Getting ready. Dave's gonna be here in like, 10 minutes. She's funny to watch freak out."

He grinned as they set the bags down on the floor. "I know. What the hell did you actually buy?"

"I have no idea."

Before Jesse could reply to that, they were interrupted by the doorbell ringing and a loud, "I'll get it," from Charlotte. They smiled at each other, and Jesse led the way downstairs to meet his sister's boyfriend.

In the entryway was a guy who looked around Charlotte's age wearing jeans and a button-down shirt, talking happily with her, who was now wearing a shimmery purple tank top and dark-washed skinny jeans with eye shadow that matched her shirt and sparkly pink lipgloss, a stark contrast to her previous outfit: a loose fitting t-shirt and bleached skinny jeans. Dave glanced towards the stairs and gulped when he saw the pair coming down towards him. Although he hardly noticed Beca, her petite frame almost completely hidden behind Jesse's well-built one.

Jesse, apparently, had decided to go for intimidating big brother, which was working quite well for him – he practically had Dave cowering – until Beca said from behind him, "OK, Jesse, let's stop pretending who the scary one is in the relationship," and Jesse laughed and complained to her, "But it's so fun to do that." She appeared from behind him, gesturing at her ear. "Hence the ear spike. It adds to the fear of my victims." She winked, then turned to Dave and said, still smiling cheekily, "Hi. I'm Beca." He nodded.

"You're the one who makes the mixes for Charcoal, right?" She nodded, managing to –mostly- keep the confusion off her face, as Jesse leaned down to whisper in Charlotte's ear, "Charcoal?" She held up a piece of her black hair in reply.

"Oh of course," Jesse muttered, and Beca grabbed him by the arm and said, "C'mon nerd, leave him alone," and tugged him towards the kitchen.

"Well they're fun," Dave commented, and Charlotte laughed at how calm he managed to stay.

Dinner went well, besides Beca finally resorting to hitting Jesse after he kept on trying to be intimidating to Dave. "Honestly, dude," she said, exasperated, as Charlotte giggled and Susan hid a smile behind her hand, "stop trying! It's not working for you." To his credit, Jesse merely smiled at her, not even the slightest bit embarrassed by her teasing.

"This happen often?" Dave muttered to Charlotte, who stage-whispered back, "All the time. I'm still not even sure how they got together, or how they're still together."

"Juice pouches and Rocky," Jesse informed his sister, earning a snort from Beca.

"Technically, it was juice pouches and The Breakfast Club," she pointed out. "I've only seen Rocky once, and I didn't even like it."

"Ah, yes, The Breakfast Club," Jesse said, "The only movie you've admitted to liking and actually showing emotion about."

She shrugged, and then seemed to realize something no one else did, eyes widening and saying, "Dude, don't you dare-"

She was cut off by Jesse launching into the first verse of Don't you, serenading her as she moved her plate and bashed her head lightly against the table repeatedly and saying, "Stop it. No. Cut it out." She didn't really seem to mean it though, and by the chorus she joined in, laughing at his insistent movements to get her up and dancing with him. They were both oblivious as they sang and danced and laughed to their audience. Susan was watching with loving eyes, adoring the fact that this far into their relationship they still did silly things like this, John was trying to hide his chuckles behind his hand, Charlotte had the same expression her mother did, and Dave's eyes were almost comically wide.

Their song ended, and Beca flushed with embarrassment and hid her face in Jesse's chest as she realized what she'd done. Jesse hugged her back, laughing, kissed her hair and said, "See? You're just as big of a nerd as I am."

"Weirdo," she muttered endearingly in reply; Susan's grin grew weirder with every word they said.

Beca looked up at Jesse. "Can we go watch it now?"

He chuckled and said, "Sure." Turning to his family, he bowed awkwardly and said, "Goodnight, Swanson family! And Dave!"

Beca tugged him upstairs, yelling a quick "Goodnight! And it was nice to meet you, Dave!" over her shoulder.

Susan chuckled and shook her head. "Those two will never cease to amaze me."

Beca almost fell asleep 3 times during the movie, but adamantly refused to miss the ending. When it finally did end, Jesse barely had time to go back to the disc menu before Beca was dead weight on his chest. He chuckled, and managed to put his laptop on the ground before settling comfortably on the bed and falling asleep.

They got up early enough to have breakfast and some time with the Swansons before heading to the airport for their flight at 11a.m. The hugs were long and tight, forcing air out of them both. "Just call if you need anything, alright?" Susan said sternly to them at the door. When they both nodded, she handed them an envelope. Beca opened it to reveal what looked like $500. She looked at her boyfriend's parents and said, "We couldn't-" Susan waved her off. "Nonsense. You need it more than we do." Beca uncertainly put the money in the front pocket of her bulging bag-the maternity clothes that Susan had insisted on buying her had been split up between their two bags, and they still barely fit-, hugged Susan and Charlotte one final time, and followed John out to the car-someone had to drive them. Jesse hugged them too, then followed her outside.

At the airport, they hugged John-who hugged just as tight as his wife-and went inside to board their flight.

_**So, does this count as long? I didn't mean it to be, but I wanted them telling their parents in the same chapter. I have another one ready, and then I'll be writing without any back-up stuff to post. **_

_**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! And thanks for the reviews, keep doing them!**_


	4. Doctor's Appointments and Finals

They got back to their apartment at 2, which meant they only had about half an hour before Beca needed to get to Barden for Bellas rehearsal at 2:45.

She took the time to nap, while he sat in the living room and watched short movies on the TV. When 2:30 rolled around, he went into the bedroom to wake up Beca, then drove her to school. He had a class at 3:15, so he stuck around, hanging out in the library.

The Bellas practiced their set for the Finals to the very last minute of practice, touching up the little bumps in choreography and solo parts. None of the girls complained for once, probably due to the fact that Beca was working as hard as she always did, and she was 3 months pregnant.

"Alright girls, I think we're good," she said, turning around to face them as they finished their set for the umpteenth time.

"Thank god," Fat Amy said, practically collapsing to the ground. Beca threw her a water bottle and turned to the two juniors, Sara and Jane, who would take over the Bellas after everyone else left. "You girls ready to run the Bellas on your own?"

They nodded enthusiastically, and Jane said, "You'll be around to help though, right?"

Beca nodded and chuckled. "I'm not sure how long Jesse and I'll be staying around here before going to LA, but it'll be awhile now," she said, patting her stomach.

"It's your own fault," Fat Amy commented from the ground, "Too much rumbustious sex."

"Since when is that a bad thing?" Stacie said from her spot near the piano before chugging half her water bottle.

Beca chose to ignore them and said, "OK. Finals are in 1 week. Practice tomorrow at 10, but I don't know what we'll be doing. You guys are awesome."

"Aca-awesome," a voice said from the doorway, and all heads swiveled to see Aubrey and Chloe in the doorway, grinning. Everyone, save Sara and Jane, ran to hug them, though even they looked happy to see them.

Beca would've asked what they were doing back at Barden, but she knew it was because they were here for the ICCAs. It boggled Beca that even after 3 years, the 2 girls were still willing to help out the Bellas in any way they could, and came to every performance. She pulled away from Chloe and Aubrey to check her phone. "I got to go. I told Jesse I'd be there when he got out of class so we could go to my doctor's appointment." She flashed a smile at the squealing and said, "I'll call you guy's later." She waved and walked out, quickly walking across campus so she would be on time.

She sat in front of a tree, wishing she had her IPod, because she'd gotten there right when class ended-15 minutes ago. She glanced at her phone, knowing they'd be late if they didn't leave in the next 5 minutes. "Beca!" she heard suddenly, and looked up to see Benji jogging towards her. She got up from her spot under the tree to greet him with a smile. "Hey Benji. Have you seen Jesse? We need to get going if we're going to make my doctor's appointment…" Benji grinned at this. "Yeah. He's inside, said he'll be right out. Teacher wanted to talk to him. Congrats, by the way." She smiled and looked over his shoulder to see Jesse full out running towards them. "Thanks. See you later, Benji."

"Bye!" He waved as Beca caught up to Jesse and the two headed to their car.

They made it to the doctor's office with time to spare, since Dr. Flobing was running behind with his patients-but really, when weren't doctors?

The waiting room was tiny, and 5 out of its 6 seats were taken. Jesse took the last seat while she signed in at the front desk, and instead of asking Jesse to move, she simply sat on him, earning an "Oomph!" from him.

"Dude!" he complained, and only got a, "Shut up, I'm pregnant," in reply.

A woman sitting next to them, who looked to be in her 30s and obviously pregnant, chuckled and said, "You two are too cute!"

Beca looked at the woman, smiling. "I'd have gone with mean, but thanks."

"No, definitely cute," the woman said firmly, then gestured with her chin, since she had a magazine in her hands, to the building around them and continued, "First time?"

Beca nodded. "How can you tell?"

The woman laughed and squeezed her knee. "You look nervous."

Beca opened her mouth to reply, but a nurse came in and called a name out.

"That's me," the woman said, awkwardly getting up. "Take my seat, dear."

Beca happily bounced off of Jesse and onto her new seat, and continued bouncing in place out of fear and nervousness. She could never sit still when she was like this. Jesse put a hand on her knee and squeezed. "She's right you know," he said, hugging her around the shoulders with his other arm. "You'll be fine."

Again, she didn't have time to reply, because the same nurse and woman came out from the hallway and the nurse called out, "Beca Mitchell."

Beca swallowed her fear and stood up, letting Jesse follow her as she marched determinedly into one of the exam rooms.

They told her after they checked for themselves she was, indeed, pregnant, and that was far enough along to have an ultrasound that same day. She had to bite her tongue to not scoff and reply with some snide remark about, no, she wasn't pregnant, just puking and going fucking crazy from hormones.

She got set up on the table, lifting her shirt up to just underneath her bra so as to expose her stomach. The doctor and nurse were on one side, Jesse on the other, the latter holding her hand tightly.

The nurse put the ultrasound jelly on her stomach, and she hissed at the cold, then swatted Jesse with her free hand when he laughed.

The nurse chuckled and put the wand on the jelly and her stomach, and the two immediately fell silent as a heartbeat boomed through the room.

Beca looked at . "And that's-?"

The doctor nodded, smiling. "And that," she said, pointing to the screen, "would be your baby."

Jesse felt Beca's grip on his hand tighten to almost painful as she looked at the screen. He glanced quickly away from his unborn child to her face, seeing her tear up. She seemed unable to form words, but she managed to whisper to him, "Wow."

He smiled, and kissed her hair, eyes locked on the screen all the while. "Wow," he agreed.

The nurse was grinning at the young couple as she said, "Do you want to know the gender?"

They both nodded, and the nurse peered at the screen for a moment before saying, "I think it's safe to say it's a girl."

A tear fell down Beca's cheek at that, and Jesse's grin became near face-splitting.

They left the office shortly after, with 2 copies of the picture the nurse had printed out of the ultrasound machine for them, and significantly less money in Jesse's wallet.

Beca had one hand intertwined with Jesse, and the other clutching to the picture of her little girl. She couldn't seem to get the grin off her face. Jesse seemed to have the same problem.

They drove home, and called Jesse's parents and told them, as promised, the gender of their unborn grandchild, which they were ecstatic about, and then Beca called her mom, then Chloe, who got all the Bellas to meet up with them for a night out.

Beca kissed Jesse quickly, who was also leaving to hang out with the Trebles, and climbed into Chloe's car, parked in front of their building.

Beca refused to tell Chloe until all the Bellas, Chloe and Aubrey included, were seated around the biggest table in the restaurant, where she pulled out the ultrasound photo, tossed it into the middle of the table, and said, "It's a girl."

Beca had a feeling that everyone else in the restaurant heard the girls screaming, cheering, and squealing. Beca, once again, was engulfed in hugs, and answered all the girls' questions.

"Yes, Jesse's telling the Trebles, yes, his parents and my mom know, no my dad doesn't, because he's being a jackass about this, we found out like, 20 minutes ago, and uh, yeah."

Chloe clapped her hands excitedly. "You're having a mini Bella!"

Beca smiled. "Yeah."

They spent the rest of the night talking about her pregnancy, Jesse, Chloe and Aubrey's lives in LA, and Finals. Beca went home around 10ish, calling Jesse to pick her up when the girls went out for drinks. She insisted she was fine without going, since she couldn't get drunk anyway, and waved goodbye as she slid into the passenger seat.

"How'd it go?" He asked, and she smiled, then laughed as she saw Fat Amy throw Jane over her shoulder in her haste to get to the bar-apparently Jane wasn't moving fast enough-through the window.

"Awesome. You?"

He shrugged, switching lanes. "Fine. Lots of drinking. That I was not a part of," he added quickly when she raised her eyebrow at him. "Mostly because I was going to be driving."

She nods her approval at him, and falls asleep against the window of the car shortly after.

3 more practices for them each, and then finals arrived. They sat backstage together, listening, sometimes horrified, sometimes nervous about their competition, to the other groups perform.

The Trebles were right before the Bellas, as usual, and Jesse got up from his place on the ground next to her, pausing to help her stand before going to get his mic and stand with the Trebles.

"Good luck," she said to him, just like she did 3 years ago, except everything else was different then.

"Thanks," he said, knowing what's she's quoting, and she kissed him quickly just before he went on stage.

The Trebles walked on stage, and Jake, one of the juniors, took the lead of _B Team_ by Marianas Trench. Beca was surprised Jesse wasn't singing, instead doing the background noise, but she saw the mic in his hand, and wondered when he was coming in.

Sure enough, instead of the second chorus of _B Team_, the beat changed, and Jesse came up and sung the chorus of what Beca realized was Hedley's _Kiss You Inside Out_. The rest of the song was a perfect mash-up of the 2 songs.

Beca smiled at them, sticking her tongue out whenever Jesse looked at her, still singing.

They finished to an enormous amount of applause, and cheering, mostly from the female population of the audience.

The whole audience quieted quickly as soon as the host came back on, knowing who was coming next.

The Bellas walked on stage to near gross amount of applause, and they started off with _Secrets_ by OneRepublic, and gentle choreography, Jane singing the lead. Just before the chorus, Lilly started off an awesome beat, and Beca surprised the audience by belting out the lyrics of _You Need Me, I Don't Need You_ by Ed Sheeran flawlessly. She faded out halfway through the second verse, and Lilly changed the beat as Sara took over with the chorus of _Shake it Out_ by Florence and the Machine. In the background, _Set Fire to The Rain_ by Adele and _Die Young_ by Ke$ha could be heard. The crowd was going crazy, like they always were, and the Bellas finished their set to horrendous amounts of noise.

They bowed gracefully, and walked off the stage, confident of their winning set.

Sure enough, they did win, and Beca ran up the stairs with her fellow Bellas, taking the trophy for the final time before 8 out of 10 of them left. They held it high, hugging and laughing. Beca, determined to see through her déjà vu moment, walked to the stairs where Jesse was waiting for her, and hauled him up onto stage with her.

He seemed to have the same feeling, because he said to her, "The endings are still the best part, you know."

"And you're still a weirdo."

Their kiss got the most amount of cheering she'd ever heard.

_**Ah, the loveliness of fluff. I still have chapters 5 and 6 in need of editing, so if things go as planned those should be up today. Tell me what you think in the reviews, and hope you liked this!**_

_**Sidenote: any name ideas?**_


	5. Hugs and Graduation

Beca and Jesse spent her fifth and part of her sixth month of pregnancy working at the radio station and studying, plus pregnancy things.

Meaning doctor's appointments and cravings, mostly.

As expected, her cravings were, as she put it, weird as fuck.

She did however, find a new appreciation for Jesse, who didn't say anything, or even laugh, at her weird taste buds, just went out at any hour, not matter how early or late, and got what she desired.

Benji, though, found it hilarious when Jesse told him one of her latest ones had been for fish sticks and custard. It took almost 5 minutes for him to calm down enough to tell him why.

Because, of course, why wouldn't her pregnancy have some relation to a kind of film?

They each only had 1 or 2 exams, because they were both majoring in music, and English was the only mandatory academic.

A week before finals, her dad showed up at their apartment, demanding he talk to Beca.

She, on the other hand, refused to do anything but talk to him through the intercom for the first 10 minutes of his visit.

"C'mon, Bec," he pleaded through it, his voice tingly.

"Nope," Beca said, leaning up against the wall next to it.

"I'm sorry, okay? I was mad."

Jesse watched from the hallway as Beca sighed and let her dad in. He knew how hard this was for her, but he also knew how much she'd missed her dad over the last few months.

She waited until he knocked to swing the door open and say, "And who's to say you aren't mad now? You made your choice already. You don't want to be a part of our life." One hand was on the door, and the other was resting protectively on the slight bump on her stomach-even at almost 6 months pregnant, her small frame kept her from really showing. It was definitely noticeable, but most people guessed she was still in her first trimester, not almost done her second.

She went to close the door, but her dad stuck his foot in the doorway before she could close it all the way. "I was wrong. I should've been happy for you guys. I am."

"And how long did it take you to get there?" Beca said, and she heard Jesse come up behind her and rest his hands on her stomach and his head on her shoulder, supporting her with his calming touch. "It took Jesse's parents all of 3 seconds! We're happy, that's all that matters, right?"

A pained expression crossed her dad's face when he heard about the Swansons' reaction. "Right," he said finally. "And I'm trying Bec. I just think you're too young!"

She laughed without humor. "You think we don't know that? You think I'm not scared? But no, I have to do this without my mom, and that was expected, but without my dad too?"

Jesse could feel her shaking now, and he knew she was close to tears again.

Her dad seemed shocked by this, and he said softly, "Bec, I really am sorry."

Jesse let go of Beca in time for her to go forward and practically push her dad over with the hug she gave him. Her hugged her back just as tightly, eyes closing as he rested his head on hers.

Jesse, satisfied, went back to his movie.

Finals passed, and then the annual Barden fundraiser, where The Bellas and Trebles performed together, finishing of most of their last chances to perform with a bang. Afterwards, Beca gave new Pitch Pipes to both Jane and Sara, thereby giving them both equal leadership of the Bellas.

Grad was a week later, an event Beca deemed useless and refused to go to until Jesse threatened to carry her on stage thrown over his shoulder.

She sat grumbling in her seat next to a perky redhead until her name was called, and only clapped when one of the Bellas or Trebles she liked received their own diploma.

When it was over, she and Jesse went out to dinner with her dad and Sheila, and his parents and Charlotte, who were visiting, because they couldn't miss his graduation. Beca figured Charlotte only came to miss some of her last days of school.

Beca had told her and Susan about her dad's reaction while shopping, and even after she and Jesse both had told them – and John, because Susan'd told him – he'd apologized and was a part of, mainly her life, again, the first part of dinner had been a little awkward. Upon seeing how the two were acting around each other now however– their bond had a better base, and although the rest was still a little rusty, it was, overall, strong again -, they warmed up to the professor. Sheila was as loud and perky as ever, and at one point Jesse leaned over to Beca and said, "I think my mom's going to combust soon if she doesn't get to talk," causing Beca to choke on her Sprite momentarily.

She was practically falling asleep on Jesse's shoulder by the end of dinner, and when asked if she was okay by multiple people, she groaned in reply, "I miss caffeine."

Jesse chuckled, and she added, "And Braxton Hicks contractions, those are keeping me up," to which Susan groaned.

"Oh, those were horrid."

Beca shrugged. "They're freaking Jesse out more than me. I just find them annoying. And hard to sleep through."

Susan nodded sympathetically.

The meal finished with dessert, and then she and John insisted on paying for everyone. They and Charlotte headed back to their hotel shortly after. hugged Beca, waved goodbye to Jesse, and he and Sheila, who'd hugged them both, headed home. Beca and Jesse did too, Beca almost falling asleep in the car.

_**So, yes, as promised, here is the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! **_

_**Thanks for the suggestion of baby names, you guys. I'm not sure what I'm going to go with yet, so feel to suggest more!**_


	6. Sock Drawers and Witnesses

It's when they got home that Beca found it.

She was digging around in his sock drawer, because her feet were freezing and none of her socks were thick enough, and her hand closed around a box.

A ring box, that she opened to reveal what looked like an engagement ring, with a small diamond in the center and a white gold band.

Jesse came in to the bedroom then, and saw her standing next to the dresser holding the ring box he'd been hiding in the open drawer for almost a month now.

"Is this what I think it is?" Her voice was calm, but he could tell she was freaking out inwardly.

"Depends," he said, coming towards her. "Do you want it to be?"

She opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it again, after she found her voice wasn't working. She settled with a hesitant nod.

"Then," Jesse said, taking the box from her hand and waiting until she looked at him, looking less like a deer in the headlights, "I'm going to go down one on knee."

"Yeah?" she said, that same mocking smile she wears half the time she's around him on her face. It vanished quickly when he actually did though, and took her hand.

"Beca," he said clearly, as he stared into her eyes and watched fear and excitement flash through them. "I love you, and you're carrying my child, and I feel like our parents will kill me if I don't do this," he paused as she laughed, then finished, "So, will you marry me?"

"And be ?" She smirked, and pulled him up by their intertwined hands so she could kiss him. "I think that'd be a good idea," she said against his lips, and felt him smile.

A thought popped into her head, and she quickly glanced at the stove to check the time.

"What?"

A gleam entered her eyes as she said, "We could be in Vegas by 9, you know, if we hurry."

His eyebrows raised, then he apparently decided to go along with it, but then had his own thought, because his eyebrows furrowed, and he said, "Wouldn't we need witnesses?

They ended up calling Chloe and Benji, who squealed and said she'd meet them there (Chloe), and who agreed immediately, saying he'd meet them there too after congratulating them (Benji).

They drove to Vegas, and met Benji and Chloe at the biggest casino in town, where they sat for 20 minutes waiting for Chloe to finish going crazy with excitement, and then they headed down the strip to the closest chapel, where they got married within 20 minutes of entering.

Beca and Chloe both cried, and Benji cheered too loud, and it was perfect.

_**Do you all totally love me now? **_

_**WRITE ALL THE FLUFF!**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think!**_


	7. Family and Friends

Beca woke up the next morning, back in her bed at home. Things were so normal it took her a moment to remember what had happened the previous night.

Then she lifted up her left hand to see if it was real.

And there, on her ring finger, was a gold wedding band and underneath it was the engagement ring she hadn't wanted to take off.

Don't freak out, she told herself. You want this. You know you do. You love Jesse, and he's never going to leave, so stop freaking-

What?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp-was that a kick?

"Oh my god," she said, completely forgetting her previous freaking out of excitement.

Jesse woke up almost immediately, looking panicked. "What?"

"Here." She took his hand and rested it on the slight bulge of her stomach.

When nothing happened, he said, "Bec, what-?"

"Shh!" Beca cut him off, and then she kicked again. Beca grinned at Jesse. "That."

He looked surprised, and then his face split into a grin matching hers. "That was definitely a kick, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, dork."

His hand stayed on her stomach for a while after, but no more kicks came. Beca decided to change topics.

"So, um, we're married."

Jesse's grin returned. "Looks like it."

She stared at him. "How are we going to tell our parents?"

He shrugged. "I doubt they'll mind."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? You don't think they'll mind we got married out of the blue last night, in Vegas, without inviting them, or even telling them?"

He paled at that. "OK, so maybe they'll mind that. How should we tell them?"

Beca bit her lip, thinking hard. "Well, we're having lunch with your parents and Charlotte today before they go back home, so we have to tell them then. I'll call my mom, cause it's not like she'll care. My dad…I'll tell him on my own. I think it'd be easier without you there. "

He nodded. "What time is it, anyways?"

Beca turned to look at the clock. "It's 10:30. So, we have an hour and a half to figure out how to tell your parents without them killing us."

It turned out their planning didn't matter, because the second they walked over to the table the rest of the Swansons were already at, Charlotte yelled, "Oh my god, Beca, is that a ring?!" and pointed to her left hand, which Beca immediately shoved into her pocket, even though the damage had already been done.

Jesse stared daggers at his sister, then turned to his parents. "Well then…"

Susan's eyebrows were practically at her hair line. "Are you saying you two got married?"

Beca sat down at the table and nodded, refusing to meet her – now – mother-in-law's eyes. That is, until she grabbed her hand, and Beca looked up to find her beaming.

"Well, good. But how? And when? And why weren't we there?"

Jesse, surprised by his mother's reaction, stumbled through the answers quickly. "Um, well Vegas, last night, and because we knew you'd try to talk us into something bigger, and waiting, and we didn't want that."

"Besides," Beca added, "it's not like we were alone. Chloe and Benji were there."

"Well, at least agree to letting us throw you two some kind of reception later."

They agreed thankful they weren't mad, and the rest of lunch passed quickly. Then they all drove back together to Jesse and Beca's apartment to get their luggage for their last trip to visit before Beca wasn't technically allowed to fly anymore.

The flight, fortunately, didn't take long, and soon they were driving back to the Swansons'.

"By the way Jesse, your friends want to see you two."

Beca raised an eyebrow. "Both of us?"

Susan nodded from the front seat. "And don't worry, we haven't told them you're going to be parents."

"Yes," Jesse muttered quietly enough that only Beca could hear. "Having to tell more people is definitely a reason not to worry."

Beca laughed. "You know you're going to have to tell them, right? I barely know them."

Jesse pouted, but didn't say anything.

When they got to the house, Jesse called Chris, one of his old friends from high school, and arranged to meet him and the rest of the guys –along with their respective girlfriends- at a diner downtown the next day for lunch.

The evening was uneventful, with too many hands for Beca's liking on her swollen stomach when one of them let it slip that there'd been kicks recently. She went up to bed a full hour before Jesse, claiming she was tired from the plane ride, but Jesse suspected it was to get away from the crazy people also known as his family.

The next day, Beca spent the early hours of the morning lying awake next to a sleeping Jesse, and watched the sun rise through the window. She'd been awake since just before 4A.M that morning, since their oh-so-precious daughter had decided she would try to kick or punch every single internal organ of her mother within her reach. It was sometime around 8 when she felt Jesse roll over beside her, immediately fitting himself to her back, his hand slipping over her waist to sit on her stomach.

"How long have you been up?" he mumbled sleepily into her neck, tickling it with his breath; she shivered slightly, pressing up against him.

"Since, like, four. Your daughter enjoys hitting my internal organs, apparently."

She felt his wince. "You could've woken me up, you know."

She shrugged as best she could pressed up against him. "Didn't see the point of both of us losing sleep."

He nodded into her neck, sighing slightly against her skin.

Beca spent the rest of the morning trying to get some sleep—yeah, so not happening—and mentally preparing herself for going out into public. When Jesse finally forced her out of bed the second time that day—the first time to go downstairs for food—she'd managed to get another 35 minutes of sleep, give or take, after 3 whole hours of laying around.

The diner wasn't far from the Swanson house, and normally they would've walked, but Jesse didn't even need to ask if Beca was up for it-he knew she wasn't. God, she loved him for that.

By the time they got to the diner, the rest of his friends were sitting at the largest table in the restaurant. Chris, his girlfriend Michelle—who Beca had somehow managed to become half-decent friends with, as well as—, Mary, and Josh—who weren't dating, but should've been—were sitting at one side of the table. The other side had Dan and his newest girlfriend Clare, and two empty seats. It boggled Beca every time they came down to visit how Jesse was still friends with people from high school, mostly because she didn't even have acquaintances back then.

Michelle immediately stood up to hug Beca, squealing. Beca, surprised, hugged back, looking to Jesse like a deer in the headlights.

Once they'd sat down, Michelle went straight to business. "Something's different. What is it? Spill!"

Beca turned to Jesse, feigning innocence. "Yes, Jesse. Spill. They're your high school friends, after all."

He groaned, ignoring his friends for the moment as he turned his head towards her. "You have it easy, little miss-I-didn't-think-I-needed-anyone-until-they-for ced-their-way-into-my-stone-cold-heart."

She shrugged. "I didn't."

He huffed, knowing she was going to make him say it. He turned back to his friends. Just as he opened his mouth, Beca interrupted him.

"And none of this 'we', okay? This is solely me. You are not doing this. This is a solo activity."

He chuckled, reaching for her hand blindly. "God, you're independent. Guys, Beca is, um, pregnant."

This was met by wide eyes from the guys and shrieks and squeals from the girls. Within seconds, Beca was somehow engulfed in a group hug consisting of Mary, Michelle, herself, and Clare, who she'd never even met, thank you very much, but okay.

"Congrats from all of us," Josh said, squeezing Beca's hand from across the table once she was seated again.

"Seriously, "Chris said, eyes still as wide as plates. "Holy shit."

"Chris, dude? Blink," Jesse said.

"And close your mouth," Beca added. "Because I don't think you were planning on ordering bugs for lunch."

"So, Beca," Michelle said, leaning over towards her, ignoring her boyfriend. "How far along are you?"

Beca scrunched her face in a way Jesse'd always found adorable, thinking. "Seven months, now, I think? So, I guess, technically, I shouldn't be flying anymore, but eh. It's not like I ever followed rules before, anyway."

Chris whistled lowly. "Seriously? Seven? You look more like three. You're _tiny._"

Beca scowled at him over her menu as Jesse laughed.

"I can't believe our little Jesse is growing up," Mary said, shaking her head slowly, then reaching over to pinch his cheek, making Beca snort. "About to have a kid. Next thing we know, he'll be off and married."

Jesse coughed at that, and Mary's eyes widened, looking between the two of them—Jesse looking at the ceiling, and Beca at her menu pointedly.

"Oh my god, you bastard!" she exclaimed punching him in the arm. "You guys totally went and got married, didn't you? Holy shit!"

The rest of his friends looked at the two of them, who were having a silent conversation that seemed to consist largely of raised eyebrows (Beca) and opening and closing mouths (Jesse), before Jesse guiltily looked down at his lap before placing his and Beca's left hands on the table, wedding bands shining.

This was met by much screaming, swearing, and squealing. Beca's ears were starting to bleed, she swore.

"Dude!" Dan yelled; his way of congratulating them.

"We're really happy for you guys," Mary said seriously, she and Michelle both grinning ear to ear.

"Okay!" Beca said loudly, effectively shutting everyone up. "Now that we're done with the screeching, can we please order? You guys totally scared off the waitress, and I'm growing a person over here. I kind of need nutrients for that."

The rest of the table tried and failed not to look guilty while Jesse laughed at them and called the waitress over, Beca ordering first.

The rest of lunch was spent with much teasing, almost all of it towards Jesse, much to his dismay and Beca's amusement—although, she got her fair share of teasing about the five bathroom trips during the one and a half hour lunch. Beca found she quite like Clare, who seemed like Dan's perfect match, if she knew him at all.

After lunch, they said their goodbyes, and then all headed off in separate directions. Josh and Mary headed across the street, bumping shoulders playfully, while Dan, Clare, Chris and Michelle all headed the down the street to the movie theater. Jesse and Beca might've joined them on another day, but today Beca was tired and slightly irritable from endless kicking to her abdomen and various organs, so Jesse drove them home.

Once there, they said their hellos to his family, before heading upstairs to his bedroom.  
She was planning on taking a nap, and he to watch a movie, but once upstairs, Beca shook her head when he moved to get his laptop.

"No," she said, shaking her head and pointing to the bed space next to her.  
"I am tired and uncomfortable, and I sleep best next to you, so get your ass over here, dude."

On any other day, she probably wouldn't have admitted to how much she enjoyed his presence next to her when she slept, but right now, she was just too tired to give a damn.

He smiled softly at her before closing his bedroom door, slipping out of his jeans and sliding into bed next to her. She snuggled happily into his chest as he leaned over to click off the lamp and said,

"As you wish."

"I swear to fucking God Jesse."

"You know you loved it."

"Shut up."

_**I'm not even going to say how sorry I am, because I'm hoping you guys will just sense it. But I really am sorry, and I'm hoping to have more frequent updates now that it's summer vacation and I don't have to worry about homework or staying up too late (because guess when the best time for me to write is? That's right kids! **_**Midnight-Three fucking A.M.)**

_**But, so, yeah. Enjoy!**_

_**(The movie reference at the end was to **__**The Princess Bride**__**, for those of you who've never seen it.)**_


	8. Annoying Dads and Baby Names

When they got home late the next day, Beca, in a burst of courage, immediately called her dad.

"Do you, um, want to meet for lunch next week?"

He did, and in fact seemed very eager to have lunch with his only daughter. She figured he was trying to make up for lost time.

"Will Jesse be there?" he asked.

"No. Just you and me." She hoped he would take that as a 'no Sheila' without her having to say it.

They planned to meet at one of her and Jesse's favourite restaurants downtown, on Wednesday next week at noon, and she crawled into bed with Jesse a minute after hanging up the phone, satisfied.

Beca stared at her left hand resting on the table as she waited for her dad to arrive. She had to somehow tell him that she and Jesse had gotten married last week without him blowing up at her again, and she was nervous as fuck. That fact that he was 20 minutes later wasn't helping her nerves.

The same pushy waiter that'd been hitting on her came up again. "I don't think your date's coming, sweetheart. I can join you though, if you want. I'm off in 20."

Beca'd had enough of this guy. "I'm waiting for my dad," she informed him. "My husband's currently building a crib."

The look on his face was worth the wait for her dad, who showed up just as the waiter scuttled off. "Sorry I'm late." He looked at the waiter hurrying off. "What was that about?"

Beca waved him off. "The waiter was hitting on me, and I told him I was pregnant."

He chuckled, and shortly after, a different waiter came back and took their orders.

They made small talk, waiting for their food, and spent all of it trying to tell her father she was married without him blowing up at her.

Finally, halfway through their meal, she cut him off from talking about some horrible student he had last year. "Dad, I need to tell you something. And you can't get mad. That's not allowed."

He raised an eyebrow, and shut up to listen. "Alright…"

She took a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut, and held up to show the wedding band to her father before she said, "Jesse and I got married last week."

She opened her eyes after a minute of silence to find her dad sitting there, brow furrowed.

"Where?"

The question took Beca by surprise, but she answered carefully, "Las Vegas. With Chloe and Benji."

Her dad raised his eyebrows, then furrowed them again.

Beca waited for her dad to process this information nervously, fiddling with her fork.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore, and looked up at him. He seemed to be searching her face for something, staring intently at her.

"I really don't know how to react to this," he said finally, leaning back.

Beca shrugged. "You don't really have to. Jesse and I are married, and are going to be having a baby in the rapidly close future, and all you have to do is accept it. Can you do that?"

He sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "I think so. But, Beca, you're barely 21, and-"

"And what, dad? You're angry I'm old enough to make my own decisions? Because I've been doing that since you left."

He was looking more uncomfortable by the second, but she didn't care.

"Why can't you realize that for the first time since I was thirteen, I'm actually fucking happy? I love Jesse, alright? I do. He's good for me. So shut the hell up about it."

She threw a twenty dollar bill from her purse onto the table to cover her meal, and left the restaurant.

Jesse was, in fact, building a crib, when Beca came in, eyes stormier than usual but also looking somehow more relaxed than usual too.

Before he could ask her about it, she'd lowered herself to the ground next to him with only slight difficulty.

"How's the crib going?"

"Almost done!" he said brightly, grinning at her. She smiled back, and it seemed genuine, so he let his worry dissipate slightly.

"You know, we should really think about names for this kid," she said, rubbing her stomach slightly. Chris was right; she really didn't look like she was heading into her third trimester at all.

"Yeah, I guess. Have you been thinking about any?"

"Well yeah. I was thinking about naming her after one of the Bellas, but then I couldn't decide who, so I thought maybe 'Bella', but then, Twilight is the worst thing ever, so…"

He chuckled. "Even I couldn't make it through those movies. Maybe Bella as a middle name?" he suggested.

She thought it over. "Yeah, I think that'd be okay. What about a first name?"

He considered this as he started to put the finishing touches on the crib. "What about a character from a movie. Or an actress."

She sighed, but didn't try to fight him; she knew when to give in with him. "It has to be from The Breakfast Club, then."

"Molly?"

Beca made a face. "Really, Jesse?" she said. "Molly Bella? It sounds like someone speaking with a really awful Italian accent."

He snorted, but continued. "Alexandra?"

She shook her head. He went to characters, running through the list in his head, and smiled.

"What about Allison?"

A new kind of smile formed on Beca's face.

"Yeah. Allison. I like it."

"Ali for short. That's even what one of the actresses went by, actually," he said, getting up from the floor.

"We're going to spell it differently," she informed him, trying to get herself, but having difficulty; even if she didn't look it, she really was just as pregnant as she said.

"Oh, Mrs. Swanson," he said in a teasing tone, pulling her up so that she was as pressed to his chest as close as her stomach allowed. "You always have to be different, don't you?"

"And you're never going to stop calling me Mrs. Swanson, are you?"

He shrugged and kissed the tip of her nose. "It has a nice ring to it."

_**Someone said in the reviews they wanted name choosing, and I figured that'd be cool. So, there you go, name choosing, and name revealing! Thanks for all the suggestions!**_


End file.
